The present invention relates generally to a system, a methodology, and a product to sort, organize and store toy building/construction sets comprising a plurality of building members of different shapes, weights, sizes. More particularly, this invention can be applied to sorting, organizing and storing of the individual members of construction toys. Such toys are very popular in the marketplace and sold under brand names including Lego, K-nex, Tyco and others. We will refer to such toys as Lego toys or construction toys or building toys or building/construction toys in the rest of the document.
Kids (and several adults) like playing and building structures using Lego blocks, bricks and pieces. Building with Lego blocks is fun for kids. Kids, as they grow, like to build more complex structures that require a large number of pieces spanning multitudes of shapes, sizes and weights and their Lego collection expands. As the structures become more complex and the collections become large, it becomes more difficult for kids to find the right pieces of required sizes, shapes or weights for their next build. This results in a more messy playing environment and more time spent in sorting or finding individual pieces for their next build vs. using the time to actually “build” their next construction set.
As such, what is needed is an efficient system, methodology and a product that enables kids to sort, organize and store the individual Lego pieces spanning a wide variety of sizes, shapes and weights in a way that significantly reduces the time it requires for them to find the pieces for their next build and enables them to organize and store the pieces between builds.